Ice Angel
by Omega135
Summary: What would happen if a vampire could remember their human life, and had to dwell on it for over a hundred years? Rosalie saved Emmett's life after a hunting accident, but it's up to Emmett to save her from the worst danger-herself. Rosalie/Emmett, Rated T for some language and suicide themes. R
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie

In my former life, I had everything, yet I had nothing. That's how I refer to it. A former life. A former me. The me who relied on looks to get her mother's attention and her father's approval. Who shallowly enjoyed men's attention. Who had every luxury a person could ask for yet longed for only one thing. Envy isn't a pretty thing. So when the one thing I wanted most was in my reach and snatched away, dark feelings I cannot begin to describe gathered within me. I am more than the shallow thoughts that Edward cannot seem to read beyond. They act as a shield to the monster that I truly am. Maybe the monster in me is what allowed me to do what I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett

_My mother was right._ Oh, geez, what a great thought to have before dying. Shit, he was only twenty. He wasn't ready to die. But here he was, bleeding out as the bear loomed over him. He shouldn't have gone camping alone. His mother had been right to call him reckless and stupid, telling him he was going to get himself killed. He wondered if she would silently say _I told you so_ at his funeral. He wondered if anyone would even bother to show up. His eyes fluttered shut, and he felt his body relax as he prepared for the inevitable. He heard a snarling behind him, and a breeze, as if something had flown past and kicked up the wind around him. Then, everything was quiet. He tried forcing his eyes open, and saw a pair of the lightest blue eyes staring back at him. As his eyes focused, his vision cleared and he could see the angel crouching before him perfectly. Soft eyes, golden hair framing the most gorgeous face he had ever seen.

"Everything's going to be alright", she was saying. "I can't do it myself. I've never even tried. I'll bring you to Carlisle. He'll know what to do." Her amazing eyes looked tortured. He wanted to reach out and comfort this creature. Her vulnerability reached out to him even as his life slowly drained away, tugged at his heart in a way that he did not recognize. She couldn't be real. Maybe he had already died.

Rosalie

"He'll hate me", she whispered to Alice softly. "Won't he?" Alice just shook her head, tight-lipped, refusing to reveal anything about the boy she had brought home. Rosalie did not know his name. She did not know if he had family or a girlfriend. Edward was quite angry. She knew she had endangered her family by doing this. The boy lay on the table, silently writhing. She had sat with him for hours, until she had lost track of time. She had held his hand and told him about what she was. About her family, and what he was becoming. She had apologized, over and over again. It did not make a difference as he burned away. He did not yell or beg to die.

She knew it was wrong. Oh, god, she knew what I had done was not only unforgivable, but that he might go rogue and reject our lifestyle. She did not know what would happen when this strange boy woke up. He had not uttered a sound yet. He did not answer questions, did not show any signs of having heard them.

She could have left him there to die. Could have snapped his neck and ended his misery quickly. She had decided to, after she took care of the grizzly. She had turned around, ready to take pity on the poor human creature, when she had truly gotten a look at him. His cropped, dark hair. A dimple on his cheek, apparent even as he grimaced. And his eyes….when they fluttered open, she almost staggered back at the force of them. A strength that she could not begin to fathom lay in the depths of those pained, brown eyes. Something had clicked. And she couldn't bring herself to do it. So like the selfish, despicable creature that she was, she carried him home holding her breath and begged Carlisle to change him.

"_Please, Carlisle, please. I've never asked you for anything and I never will again. It's so important."_

_He had studied her, looking at her in a way that made me feel uncomfortable. She did not appreciate the scrutiny of others. It was so much easier to let them think her the shallow bitch that she once was._

"_Of course, Rose", he had answered quietly. And that was that. _

Emmett

The burning lasted what seemed like forever. He did not scream or yell. He was raised to take whatever came his way and deal with it stoically. But that did not stop him from wishing to die. His angel sat beside him, telling him what was happening. He wanted to refuse it. Wanted to yell that there was no such thing as vampires. Yet he could not deny what he felt happening within his own body.

"You'll be so strong. Stronger than any newborn. Even after years you'll be strong. I can tell", his angel whispered. Rosalie. That was her name. He had heard another voice, sweet and light, the one that they called Alice, call her by her name. He listened to her voice, felt her hand on his. It kept him sane, kept him strong. He lived by the minute, constantly wishing for relief.

"It's almost over", a male voice said. Edward. That was the one they called Edward, the one who could read thoughts.

Suddenly, he felt a change. An agony ripped through my chest, and he let out my breath sharply. He felt his heart lift in his chest, beat rapidly, and stop as the old fire died out. Then everything stopped. He opened his eyes to the sight of his angel. She was alone. He sat up, taking in the new sights and sounds. It was disorienting, so he focused on the vampire in front of him instead.

"Are you okay?" she asked hesitantly. He looked at her, my mind processing about thirty things at once.

"It's true", he said, barely recognizing his voice, a deep, rich sound. "You turned me into one of your kind." Even as he said this, he knew that he had said the wrong thing. The light, beautiful vulnerability died out of her eyes and they shuttered. The blue suddenly seemed frosty.

"Yes", she answered simply. "You were dying. I chose to save you."

"Save me?" he asked. "By turning me into a-a-"

"A vampire", she substituted, examining her glossy nails. As I looked at her more closely, I felt my heart plunge. The clothes she wore were designer, and her shoes looked like they could feed his mother and him for a month. She was one of those girls. The rich, spoiled ones that he had always avoided. She wasn't an angel. She was just someone used to getting everything she wanted.

"So you chose this for me. This new life you told me about. You decided on your own that since you liked me, you'd add me to your collection?" He knew that he sounded bitter, but the thought of his angel had kept me alive and hopeful the past few days. Now he knew she was nothing but an illusion. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", she said icily. "I apologize. If what you wanted was to have laid there while bleeding to death, then I am very sorry I robbed you of that experience." He opened my mouth to respond, when he noticed my throat burning.

"My throat burns", he told her, and her shoulders relaxed a bit.

"You're a newborn. You need to hunt. Animals won't seem appetizing, but they'll stop the burn" she informed me.

"Hey, if it means I don't turn into a human eating machine, I'm all for it", he responded. She nodded, and in a flash jumped out of the window.

"This way", she called, and he got over his shock a second later to follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie

He resented her. She had known he probably would, for doing this to him. She realized that she still knew nothing about him.

"So what's your name?" she asked casually. He hesitated.

"Emmett. Emmett West." He responded. She nodded. The name was unfamiliar to her.

"What will your family think of you going missing?" she questioned. This information was vital to the safety of her family.

"They won't", he answered shortly, and then both fell silent. When they came across some deer, she demonstrated, and he followed suit.

"Any friends that will report you missing?" she asked when she felt that they had both drunk enough.

"Nope", he answered. "Don't worry, Blondie. Nobody will wonder where I've gone. Guess you're in luck."

She flinched. She couldn't help it. A memory, hazy but painful nonetheless, flashed through her head.

"_Hey Blondie!"_

"_Yo, check her out!"_

"_Can't, she's too covered. Hey, Royce! Tell your gal pal to loosen up!"_

"_No!" she screamed at him. "Royce! Let me go!"_

"_Relax, Blondie", he slurred in her ear."Everything's great. Don't be such a buzzkill."_

She snapped back to reality. Memories of human life were supposed to fade as a vampire, but her worst ones had never seemed to. They haunted her decades later. She realized Emmett was watching her curiously, cautiously.

"Never. Call. Me. That. Again." She said as coldly as she could, annunciating each word and making the last one come out as a hiss. "If you value your new immortal life, I suggest you don't test me on that one." Then she ran back to the house, not particularly caring if he followed or not.

Emmett

He watched Rosalie run, her movements as graceful as a snake. Whoa. He had seriously pissed her off. He wondered if he should apologize to her. Then he shrugged it off. If she hadn't turned him in the first place, neither of them would be in the situation. It was her fault. Why should he apologize? He ignored the pull of his conscience and followed her scent back to the house.

"Emmett, hello", a golden haired vampire met him at the door. "My name is Carlisle. Rose told me that she told you about each of us, but we would like to introduce ourselves and tell you a little more. Are you ready?" Emmett nodded, his curiosity piqued. He followed Carlisle into a room of five other vamps. Rosalie sat in a corner, her hands folded primly in her lap, her face an indiscernible mask of stone.

"Hello, Emmett", a woman with brown hair greeted him warmly. She seemed…motherly, almost. "My name is Esme. We're so glad you're okay and with us." A grimacing from one with coppery red hair said otherwise. Hmm. He'd have to see what that one's problem was.

"I'm Alice", the short, pixie-like girl said. This is my mate, Jasper." She nodded at a male with dark eyes and golden hair. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've been waiting." I nodded, a bit skeeved out. I had no experience with psychics.

"Edward", the reddish gold-haired one offered.

"And you've obviously met Rosalie", Carlisle said, inclining his head at her when it became apparent she wouldn't say anything. She nodded, looking past him but never at him. He nodded at Carlisle.

"To tell you everything could take a while, and I'm sure Rosalie's gone over the basics. How we don't sleep, must avoid sunlight for fear of exposure, the Volturi, our diet?"

"Yes, sir" Emmett responded.

"We're actually interested about finding out more about you. Our family's need to be safe from exposure means we take as few risks as possible."

"Don't worry, sir. When I was attacked by the bear, I was doing odd jobs to raise some money to open a car garage. No friends in town, really, and my mom only remembers I exist when I drop by. She won't care if I never do again. She'll just figure I left town. Oh, and I'm from Seattle."

"Okay, thank you, Emmett", Carlisle said, relaxing. "So tell me, are you interesting in joining our coven?"

Emmett shrugged. "Seems like a sweet deal to me. I have nowhere else to go, anyway." Esme nodded.

"Then this is your home now", she said, smiling at him. Edward looked at him and smiled a little.

"Sorry about before. I just didn't want you to put our family at risk. Rose did a stupid thing, but I'm glad everything turned out okay." He extended his hand, and Emmett took it and shook it.

"No biggie. Thanks, all of you", he said, looking around the room. They smiled at him, and then Rosalie, without another word, turned and breezed from the room.

"What's her problem?" Emmett asked, well aware she could probably hear him. Edward frowned.

"Rose is just prickly. We don't let it get to us. Don't worry about her", he said, shrugging.

"Edward", Esme scolded gently. She turned to Emmett. "Don't listen to him. Rose is a sweet girl. She's just unhappy."

Unhappy? Immortal, beautiful, and rich. Yeah, her life really sucked. He had to hold in a snort. Edward looked at him, almost disapprovingly.

"Well, if that's everything, I think I'll head outside", Emmett said, feeling strangely naked in a family that could read his thoughts, his emotions, and see his future.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalie

Unhappy. That's what her family thought of her, or Esme at least. They weren't wrong, of course, but Emmett wouldn't see that. Emmett. Why did she feel her heart speed up whenever he walked in a room? Why did it hurt when he called her Blondie, looked at her with resentment? Why did she _care?_ She hadn't cared about anything in so many years her heart felt like stone. No, that wasn't true. She cared about her family's safety. They had nothing but good intentions, and when they saved her they thought they were doing her a favor. They were wrong. She would have been better off bleeding in the middle of a street.

"Rose!" Alice sang in a singsong voice, breezing up the stairs. Rosalie sighed. Alice only took on that singsong voice when one possible future of hers became clearer.

"Alice, don't worry. I'm not going to do something stupid like that."

"It wouldn't work anyway", Alice said, frowning. "We'd never let you." Rosalie frowned at her.

"We both know nobody in this family will try to save me at the expense of the coven." Alice frowned chidingly at her.

"The Volturi won't do that to Carlisle", she said.

"They won't risk a rogue though either", Rosalie said, sighing. They had been over this many times before. "Not a dangerous one." Alice frowned.

"You wouldn't do that to Esme", she challenged.

"Do what?" a voice rumbled, and Rosalie jumped, seeing Emmett frowning in the doorway for the first time.

"Go away, Bear Boy", Rosalie said, her voice like ice. She couldn't have anybody else knowing how unhappy she truly was. Alice couldn't be helped, but she knew how to keep secrets. It was for the good of the family. Esme would be devastated if she knew Rose wanted nothing more than to die. No, that wasn't true. She wanted one thing more. But it was impossible, with her stone body and cold, empty soul. She was frozen forever.

Emmett glared at her. "I was just looking for my room. I'd love nothing more, if you'd just point me in the right direction."

Alice stood up. "I'll show you", she said, her voice tinkling with disapproval as she glanced at Rosalie.

"You can't pay them back like that", she said to Rosalie, as a warning or a threat, she had no idea. Rosalie looked away, and then she was thankfully alone.

Emmett

Blondie had been talking about suicide, he was positive. Turning rogue and going to the Volturi was a definite death sentence, from what Rose and her family had told him while he was changing. Why would she want to die? If Alice knew, then it wasn't just her being the drama queen she probably was. She had _everything_. He bet she had never starved or worried about money a day in her life. He felt fury rise in him, although on a rational level he knew it did not make sense. As soon as Alice went downstairs, he stormed to Blondie's room.

"So why do you want to die?" he asked her still form, her back to him. He saw her stiffen, but she never looked his way.

"Go away, Bear Boy" she said wearily.

"You have everything!" he spat at her. "So what's wrong? Carlisle won't lend you the money to buy more designer clothes or something?"

She whipped around, pinning him with one of the most terrifying glares he had ever seen. He couldn't help backing up a step. Her eyes drove him back like icy swords.

"I said", she said in a quiet, dangerous voice, "to go away. Vampires are supposed to have survival instincts. I suggest that you leave." Emmett looked at her, refusing to give away his fear.

"So the little princess has a death wish, but she doesn't want anyone to know. How melodramatic."

She looked at him, and he caught a flash of pain beneath her fury. "You don't know anything about me, Emmett West", she said, her voice as cold as winter itself. "Do not presume things about me." He shrugged, feeling a twinge of regret at having made quite so many assumptions about her.

"So tell me about yourself. What's so sad about your pathetic wittle life that you have the urge to go off yourself?" he taunted. She refused to answer, her eyes shuttering again. He did not like the loss of life from them. Suddenly, she seemed less like a proud princess. She looked tired, defeated. Had he done that to her? He felt a tugging at his heart that he refused to acknowledge.

"I'm sorry", he said. "I just don't get it. This is a life many people would kill to have. It's…well, it's everything. You have anything you could ever want." The life flared back into her eyes in a flash of overwhelming agony.

"No, Emmett West. In that you are wrong. I have nothing except for my family. Nothing." Then she breezed out of the room before he could form a reply.

Rosalie

How dare he? How dare he accuse her of being some shallow, materialistic drama queen? She felt fury rushing through her before it stopped cold. Well, isn't that what she wanted everyone to think? Isn't that why she put on airs amongst even her family, the only people in her life that she valued? Why should it bother her that that's what he thought of her? Who cared if he judged too quickly for his own good?

She stalked outside, well aware that her family was probably watching her and figuring she had a hair emergency or something. She breezed through the woods, until she reached the little meadow, the one where the sun shined and she could lie down in peace. She let her eyes drift close, desperately wishing that she could sleep and just escape everything.

"So that's what we look like in the sun?" a low voice interrupted her peace. She shot up and looked at him. He was looking at her at the edge of the woods with a combination of wariness and awe.

"Yep. Come on out and join the freak show", she invited, flopping back down and closing her eyes. She would _not_ let Emmett West interrupt her in her favorite place.

"Nice meadow", he commented, glancing around. "Kind of boring, though." She felt her eyes tighten.

"It's the one place where I'm ever close to happy", she snapped. "And right now you're ruining it, so I would appreciate if you sat down and shut up or left."

"I'll sit", he said, construing her words as an invitation. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Look, Blondie, I-" he began, but stopped when she shot him a death glare.

"I told you never to call me that", she snapped, and he shrugged.

"Okay, _Rosalie_, I'm sorry about before. I was just trying to understand what you don't like about your perfect life." She glared at him for a second and turned away.

"What's perfect about it?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"You've got everything. Money, looks, everlasting youth, and a family that loves you", he stated. She felt a burn through her. Yes, she had her family, and she was grateful to them, but it wasn't the family that she dreamed of.

"I _am_ grateful to my family", she agreed, ignoring the rest. It was all materialistic.

"But the rest?" he asked. She sighed.

"You'll learn it too, I guess, but after decades of luxury you get less materialistic", she stated. "After years, when you've watched the people you form bonds with grow old and die after leaving to protect them, pretty jewelry just doesn't hold the same appeal."

He looked at her. "If you hate this life so much, then why did you have such little reservation making me into one of you?" She felt misery flood through her, refused to turn back and look him in the eye. She wouldn't let him see her regret. He'd throw it back in her face and she would deserve it.

"Guess I was bored and had nothing better to do than to save some reckless idiot", she said emotionlessly. She felt rather than saw him tense up in anger.

"And here I thought we were having a civil conversation", he said coolly, and she shrugged. She heard him walk away, but made no move to stop him.


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett

He wanted to feel angry, or hurt. After all, she had just admitted to giving him an existence she despised. But it felt wrong, the way she had turned from some sad, worldly girl to ice queen in a second. There was more to it than she was telling him. As the house came into view, he saw Edward, waiting.

"Emmett, hey", he greeted him.

"Edward", Emmett nodded. "What can I do for you?" Edward shrugged.

"Look, Rose isn't my favorite person. I'll be the first to admit it. But, she is like a sister to me. And I won't have you messing with her emotions. Trust me, she'll be even worse to live with if she's upset."

"Blondie doesn't have emotions", Emmett snorted, ignoring how wrong it felt to say that after he had witnessed the flashes of pain in her eyes. Edward's eyes narrowed at him.

"I mean it. Rose _is_ my sister. If you can't deal with her moods, then leave her alone altogether." Emmett shrugged. So Edward had some protective instincts in him. Interesting.

"I can play nice, mind-reader", he grinned. Edward nodded and walked off. Rosalie came breezing in a few moments later, but paused a few feet away from Emmett. She looked up at him, and he nearly couldn't stop himself from taking her in his arms. She had the defeated look on her face again, although her eyes were averted.

"I'm sorry", she said simply. "When I saw you lying there, you…reminded me of someone, of something. And I couldn't let you die. It was that simple. I know it was selfish." He narrowed his eyes as he studied her. Reminded her of whom? A brother? An old boyfriend, perhaps? He felt a wave of unreasonable jealousy.

"It's done. All's forgiven. Don't worry, Blondie."

"Please don't call me that", she said, something unreadable beyond her eyes. "Please", she whispered, almost begging. He felt compassion, and surprise.

"No problem", he said, and then added, "your Highness". She rolled her eyes and stalked into the house, letting the door slam shut behind her.

Rosalie

It was one of those days. One of those days when her past, her destroyed life overwhelmed her and she just couldn't get out of bed. Her family would know to leave her alone. Alice would warn them.

_It shouldn't be like this_, her mind screamed, and she agreed. Human memories were supposed to fade to insignificance after the change. Hers never did.

"_Rosalie! That sweet boy at the bank sent you flowers again!" her mom called to her._

"_Royce is going to be just like his father. A good man, a desirable husband", her father added. "Don't miss an opportunity like this, Rose. You don't want to end up like Verona." _

_Rosalie nodded, although on the inside, she wondered what was so bad about Verona's life. Sure, she had married a poor man, but they made do. They had no fancy furniture, but their beautiful child was enough. If somebody asked Rosalie whether she would rather have a handmade wooden table and some fancy clothes or a daughter, as beautiful as her, she would take the child in a heartbeat._

"_Think about it, Rose, honey. A big house, such good connections, what a lovely future for you. And to be connected to a family like that…oh, Rosie, don't mess this up for us! How wonderful it could be!"_

"_Of course not, Mama", Rosalie said, though connections were the furthest thing from her mind._

She curled into a ball. It shouldn't matter. It shouldn't matter that her father viewed her as a pawn and her mother a stepping stone into high society. It shouldn't matter that Royce had wooed her, gave her hope for what she could never have now. She closed her eyes, only to straighten rapidly as she heard a sound from her doorway. Damn, but he was silent.

"So Drama Queen is having one of those days, huh?" he asked tauntingly. She didn't bother looking at him. She couldn't deal with Emmett West right now. She couldn't find her voice to answer.

"Emmett, come away", she heard Esme murmur, pulling at his arm. She heard more murmuring, then a retreat of footsteps. She knew he was still there. She could feel his presence.

"So what? You comatose or something? Or having a bad time of month?" he continued. She flinched. She couldn't help it. _If only_.

She heard footsteps approach, and settle on her bed. She tried to turn her head towards him, but couldn't find the strength. She felt so tired, even though sleep was impossible.

"Rosalie", he said, and the concern in his voice made her heart hurt. He shouldn't be here. Shouldn't be seeing this.

"Why couldn't you listen to Alice and stay away?" she asked furiously, although it sounded weak even to her ears.

"This happens often?" he asked as if he hadn't heard her. She fell silent again.

"Rosalie", he said almost pleadingly, and she rolled over to find Emmett looking down at her with an open warmth that made her insides clench up. Why was he still here?

Emmett

When Alice had first warned the family away from Rosalie's room, he hadn't taken it seriously. How could he have known what he would find when he walked in uninvited? He did not know how it was possible for a vampire, as lethal and strong as they were, to look so helpless. When she rolled over to face him, her eyes were empty and haunted.

"Why are you here?" she asked brokenly.

"Can't seem to stay away", he shot back, injecting a teasing cheer into his voice. "Something got you down?" Her eyes darkened dangerously, and she did not reply.

"Will you talk to me? Please? Maybe it will help." She shook her head, but he continued to look at her. He played his ultimate card.

"You owe me, Rosalie. You owe me because you changed me, and this is what I'm asking for in return." He saw a look of shock and guilt flash through her eyes.

"As vampires, our human past isn't supposed to be clear anymore. Mine is, and it haunts me", she admitted hoarsely. "Anyone who has to dwell on something for decades is going to be damaged." He nodded. He had noticed that he did not care so much about his human life anymore.

"So what about it haunts you? Daddy throw money instead of love at you? Mom ignored you while she had one too many drinks?" he asked, and then mentally shook himself. Now was not the time to rile her up. Or maybe it was. Anything to brink the life back into her eyes.

"No", she said, smiling a little bitterly. "Close on the parents, though. I was a pawn to my father, a social ladder to my mother. But I was treated well. I'll tell you my story, Emmett West. But let me finish before you interrupt or leave. And remember that you asked."

"Got it, your Highness", he saluted, and she rolled her eyes.

"I was Rosalie Hale more years ago than I care to remember. Time is an object when you are like us. Not a measure of anything. I came from a family that was upper-middle class, and my mom was someone who longed to be among the social elite. Always wanted more. My dad cared more about the money. And I was their ticket for both. Not to be immodest, but I was beautiful. And they used it to their advantage. They were both delighted when a rich banker's son began to court me. He would send me flowers. Violet, the color of my eyes." She grimaced, and he made a mental note never to buy her violets.

"I loved the attention back then. I was shallow. I was taught to rely on my looks, to be materialistic. I was treated like a princess and acted like the world should bow to me. I had a friend. She married a poor carpenter. I could not understand it, not logically, but a part of me would ache when I saw them together…they were so in love. And they had a child. The most beautiful baby boy in the world." Her voice cracked, and her eyes filled with a longing so deep and pained it broke his heart.

"I told myself it didn't matter if my feelings for Royce did not run so deep. I told myself we would have children more beautiful than hers, a house nicer with more expensive furniture than hers, and there was no reason for envy. _I _was the one people should envy." She laughed at herself, so bitterly that he knew, then and there, that he had misjudged her. She wasn't like that anymore.

"One day I was walking home. I…was innocent. I knew the dangers of night, of course, but I never believed that _I_, Rosalie Hale, could have anything bad befall me. Royce and some friends had decided to go drinking that night. They were stumbling around the streets when I ran into them." She paused and took a deep breath, as if for courage, and Emmett felt fury gather within him as he realized that whatever happened next was what haunted her.

"They started laughing, teasing Royce. 'Hey, Royce, that your girl?' 'Why not share?' 'Hey, Blondie, that coat covers too much'" Emmett flinched, feeling guilt flood him. No wonder she was so averse to the nickname.

"They…Royce grabbed me and ripped off the coat. I felt truly afraid for the first time in my life. 'Aw, Rosie, you're never any fun', he said. They…" she trailed off. "You don't need to hear the details. They left me bleeding in the middle of the street, thinking I was dead. Carlisle found me, and changed me." Emmett remained still. He felt the fury and a strange possessiveness. He knew that if he moved he was most likely to punch something.

"After I changed, I took my vengeance. I terrorized each of his friends and killed them. I killed him last. I made sure he knew about each murder first. I wanted him to die terrified, perhaps remorseful, and begging for mercy." Her face changed into a vicious snarl. "He cried like a baby. I let him, and then I killed the bastard. Then we packed and left." Her voice got softer, more pained.

"But now I am frozen forever. Like this. I cannot have the only thing I ever wanted for. The only thing that ever had any meaning."

"A child", he said softly, feeling pain for everything she had gone through. She nodded simply.

"I saved you because as you lay there, with your innocent eyes and short curls, you reminded me of my friends' child. As you looked up with such strength in your eyes, daring death to take you, you reminded me of everything that I ever wanted for and lost. It was selfish, of course. But I couldn't…_not_." He nodded, and then fled before he lost control of his furious righteousness. It was a good thing that Royce and his friends were all dead, or the tree that Emmett punched and sent flying would have been their heads.

Rosalie

She turned away. He had fled from her as fast as possible. Maybe he was disgusted at how damaged and shallow she was. How selfish. It would be nothing less than she deserved. Yet she felt lighter, in a way. Talking about it had helped. Nobody had ever dared to mention what had happened to her after her change. She never spoke of it either.

"Rose?" she heard him speak hesitantly, from the doorway. She stiffened.

"I thought you were gone", she said tonelessly. He walked over to her bedside and sat next to it, resting his hand on her shoulder. She relaxed into his touch. It felt natural.

"I'm not leaving", he said seriously, and she turned and looked into his eyes, burning with an emotion she couldn't fathom. "I'm sorry. I owe my life to you. And I've been nothing but an idiot. I misjudged you from the very first time I opened my eyes."

"Don't do that", she said, her voice cracking. "Don't apologize and start acting nice because you feel bad for me. I don't want your pity."

He gently took her arm and pulled her up. "Believe me. I don't feel any pity right now", he said, his eyes still burning. Passion. That's what was in them. Then he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back, her body reacting while her brain sent a thousand signals, of pleasure and terror through her. The kiss was fierce and gentle, caring and desperate. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and then he pulled her back until she was laying on top of him. His hand slipped under her shirt, and she inhaled sharply, feelings shooting up her back. As he rolled over, so that their positions were switched, a memory flashed unbidden through her head.

"_Isn't it my turn? Royce, tell him to share!"_

She flinched sharply, then scooted to the other end of the bed and covered her face with a pillow, unable to face him. She had ruined everything, just like always.

"Rose-" he began, but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, and then started crying for the first time since her change. As the dry, broken sobs overtook her, she let herself feel the grief and injustice of what had happened to Rosalie Hale almost a century ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Emmett

Shit, he was an idiot. How could he let himself get carried away after what she had just told him? He hadn't even asked her if what he was doing was okay. He hadn't considered how she was feeling. The second her lips had touched his he had lost all semblance of reason. And now she was huddled in the corner of the bed, crying, which he knew wasn't really possible for a vampire, and probably terrified, and he was sitting here hating himself without doing anything to make it better.

"God, Rose, I'm sorry" he said softly, pulling her into his arms as she buried her face in his chest. "I shouldn't have done that." He stroked her hair as she calmed down and her breathing evened out. She looked up at him, her eyes haunted and ashamed.

"No, I'm sorry. I couldn't-I shouldn't have-I didn't mean to pull away." Her eyes begged for understanding.

"It won't happen again", he promised, but her eyes shuttered, and he knew it was too late.

"Of course. It was just-I was just-being stupid", she said.

"Right-stupid", he said lamely, trying to hide the hurt he felt welling up.

She looked disappointed, as if she had expected him to disagree.

Rosalie

What had happened was stupid. He had agreed. So why did it feel like her last bit of happiness shriveled and died when he agreed? Why had she dared to hope that he might argue, fight for her? That was only in those stupid fairy tales. She wasn't really a princess. She was a monster. She knew then that there was truly nothing left for her.

"Emmett?" she asked, looking up into his brown, unreadable eyes. "Will you do something for me? As a friend?"

"Sure", he agreed easily. "Anything."

"Do you mean that?" she asked tentatively. "Do you promise?"

"Yes, anything", he said. "I promise." Her heart ached for what she would ask him to do. She knew he would hate it. It would be the last selfish thing she ever did.

"I need you to kill me", she said, meeting his first shocked, then angry eyes.

"Kill you", he said flatly, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Yes", she whispered. "Only another vampire can do it."

"You're serious", he said, his voice dead.

"You said anything", she said, looking into his eyes, determined. "Please. I've lived my life. There's nothing more for me."

"No", he said dispassionately.

"You promised" she said desperately.

"So I broke it. You'll live", he said emotionlessly, then seemed to realize what he'd said. "Or not. Whatever. Don't get me mixed up with your suicide plans."

She looked away, then back at him.

"Please" she begged in a whisper, letting her emotions shine through her eyes. "Please."

Emmett

How could she? How could she ask this of him? They barely knew each other. It had only been days. Though it felt like forever. He felt fury in him that he masked as cold indifference. Why should he care if he mattered so little to her that she wanted to die?

_It's not about you_, a voice in his subconscious told him. She honestly felt like she had nothing left. And what had he done to give her the impression that she had him, either?

"Rose, don't do this", he pleaded. "Your family. What about them?"

"They'll live. They've never thought I'm more than a shallow pity case, anyway" she stated dully.

"That's not true and you know it!" he shouted.

"Why do you even _care?"_ she shouted, and he hardened his heart to her. If she didn't want to live, then why should he care?

"I don't", he said coolly. "Some of us are opposed to capital offenses like murder, though." He saw her flinch, saw her eyes gleam and cool, saw her turn and leave. And he stood and watched his angel walk out of his life.

Rosalie

So he wouldn't help her. Fine. There were other ways. She could call the airport, head to the Volturi, escape from this hell of an existence by tomorrow afternoon.

"Rose!" Alice cried, running up the stairs towards her. "What-!" Rosalie looked at her coolly.

"It's none of your business, Alice. As of this moment, I am no longer a part of your _coven_" she annunciated the last part, deliberately not calling them a family. "It was nice staying with you, but I think I'm going to go on my own now, and I am no longer any concern of yours." Alice flinched away.

"You'd do that to Esme and Carlisle? To _me_?" Rosalie felt a tug of regret at her heart, and then nothing. There was nothing.

"I'm sorry, Alice. Good-bye. You were a good friend." She walked off, leaving everything she knew of her new and last life behind.

Emmett

It had been a long night. He had sat at his desk in his new room, knowing it was his fault that her decision to die had been finalized, knowing he could never do as he promised.

"Emmett", a voice whispered at his door. He glanced towards it. It was the small one, Alice. "It's not too late. You're the only one that can save her."

"And why would I do that?" he asked, glancing closely at the serene look on her face. She seemed to know that he was lying. Of course she did. She was freaking psychic.

"Because you love her already", she replied confidently, and he stuttered for a minute.

"So what? She wants to die", he replied, unwillingly acknowledging the pain he felt as he said that. Life without his angel suddenly felt pointless.

"Because she thinks she has nobody left, idiot", Alice snapped back. "God, I never knew brother's could be such _pains_. And oblivious, and stupid, and-"

"I get it!" Emmet cut her off. "But what do you want me to do about it?"

"She already left", Alice stated, and Emmett felt a sharp pain slice through him. He had thought he'd have more time. "But her plane doesn't leave for another two hours. I'd hurry, if I were you." With that, the small vampire breezed out of his door.

He sighed, mentally arguing with himself. _You love her. But she wants to die! But you love her. I don't want to. She saved your life, it's your turn. I don't owe her anything! What good is this life if she's not here?_ He couldn't find a good response to that. He didn't know how it had happened, but suddenly, she was all that mattered to him. She was his world. He started running.


	7. Chapter 7

Rosalie

"The flight to Italy is boarding in twenty minutes", the nasally voice over the loudspeaker announced. She sighed. She had gotten a few odd glances over her lack of luggage, but she wouldn't need anything after today. Today, everything would end and there would be nothing. So why did it feel so much more painful then all of the other times she had considered this? Why did she feel like she was losing something more this time?

"Hey, pretty lady", leered a man who smelled of alcohol. She shuddered in disgust.

"What's wrong? Too good for me or something? It figures. You're all the same", he snarled, grabbing her wrist. She didn't move. If she did then she would kill the disgusting bastard.

"You're cold. Let me warm you up, honey", he leered, and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Actually, I think that you had better leave my girl alone", a voice rumbled, and her head snapped back in surprise. The man immediately released her wrist, looking at Emmet's muscled torso nervously.

"Hey, sorry, man, I didn't know she was…spoken for", he said, beating a hasty retreat. Rosalie tried to repress the thrill she felt seeing him in front of her, and the unwilling happiness she had felt when he called her his girl.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at him.

"Well, for one thing, scaring off drunk idiots", he scowled at her. "Why did you let him touch you?"

"Because if I had moved, I would have broken his neck, and it might have caused a slight security issue", she replied serenely, and he blanched for a second.

"Oh", he replied dumbly. She couldn't help smiling a bit. He was adorable.

"So why are you here?" she asked again, arranging her face into the blank mask she had perfected so long ago.

"Because, Rosalie", he took a deep breath. "Because I can't let you do this."

"Excuse me?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I can't let you go to Italy and die without telling you that….I know I haven't loved you long, but….I think I love you", he rushed at the end of his sentence. She felt the shock on her face, and carefully controlled it while she continued to look at him calmly.

"I know you don't believe me. I didn't really expect you to. I was so stupid, and when I said the kiss was a mistake, I didn't mean it. It's the only thing I've done right for a really long time, only I lost control and was stupid and I scared you off."

"Why?" Rosalie asked softly, looking into his soft brown eyes. "I've been nothing but cold and cruel to you. I mean, I could understand the kiss, all vampires are attractive, but love?"

"Because", he said, looking tenderly into her eyes in a way that made her cold heart melt. "Because you're beautiful, and not on the outside. You're gorgeous, but that mask of yours isn't. On the inside, you are. And you're strong and you saved me and you care, even if you won't show it to anyone. And you're afraid, and I get it, but-"

She cut him off by kissing him, completely unaffected by the stares and wolf whistles.

"I love you, Emmett" she whispered, and the three words that she had never in her life said felt right as his eyes gazed at her with adoration.

"Come home with me", he whispered, his eyes pleading with hers. "We'll make it work. I swear." She nodded at the man that she had saved, and felt true, complete happiness for the first time in her life.


End file.
